Next Time
by Sei Sei Seijuuro
Summary: "Aku pikir aku akan menghajarmu lain kali." Thor tersenyum diantara luka-lukanya. Loki menyeringai. "Ya, ku harap lain kali itu segera datang."


**Enjoy** **Reading**.

* * *

Setelah hukuman yang diberikan Odin kepada Thor dengan dibuang ke bumi, Thor semakin sadar akan posisinya. Ia tak lagi menginginkan tahta Asgard, tapi juga bukan berarti dengan sukarela menyerahkannya kepada adik jahilnya. Thor tidak mau Loki memerintah bukan karena tak percaya, bukan pula karena Loki hanya adik angkatnya. Tapi karena Loki hanya akan menghancurkan Asgardian.

Thor tahu, selama ini adiknya itu tak pernah menginginkan tahta, bahkan ketika ia belum tahu bahwa ia hanyalah adik angkat. Sekarang, ketika Odin mengatakan bahwa ia mengadopsi Loki sebagai perdamaian, Loki merasa telah dijadikan alat. Ia merasa Odin tak pernah menganggapnya sebagai putranya seperti Thor.

...

"Tenang saja _brother_, aku akan selalu di sampingmu."

Kalimat itu selalu terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Bayangan wajah bahagia Loki ketika akhirnya Thor akan dinobatkan menjadi Raja. Senyuman kecil yang sangat mempesona.

"Mungkin ini agak memalukan, tapi aku benar-benar menyayangimu, Loki." Thor menyentuh pipi Loki. Adiknya itu merona samar dan ikut tersenyum.

Sejak dulu, kulit Loki gampang sekali merona. Hal yang sangat lucu mengingat hal itu tetap saja terjadi bahkan hingga dirinya dewasa.

Sayangnya, semuanya berantakan karena keegoisan Thor sendiri. Seandainya ia tidak berambisi menjadi raja, seandainya pula ia mendengarkan semua perkataan Ayahnya, ia dan Loki tak akan pernah terlibat dalam peperangan ini.

Thor tidak menghendaki untuk melukai Loki. Adik tersayangnya yang selalu menangis ketika ditinggalkan olehnya. Adiknya yang selalu menggenggam telapak tangannya. Adiknya yang selalu mendukung dirinya.

Hari itu, ketika keegoisan Thor membawanya untuk menuju ke Jotunheim dan menyerang raksasa-raksasa itu, semuanya terungkap.

Loki merasa tak pernah diinginkan. Baik oleh ayah kandungnya, maupun oleh Odin sang ayah angkat.

Kekuatan Loki yang selama ini selalu ia gunakan untuk kejahilan, berubah digunakan untuk menyerang Asgard, menyerang rumahnya sendiri.

"Aku hanyalah alat untuk perdamaian kalian 'kan? Hahaha... Seharusnya aku tahu kenapa ayah selalu membedakanku denganmu. Aku tak pernah menginginkan tahtamu, aku juga tak pernah bermimpi terlalu tinggi untuk menjadi Raja. Aku hanya ingin setara denganmu!"

Loki meneteskan air mata. Belati yang Thor berikan padanya bertahun-tahun silam sebagai kado ulang tahun Loki ia gunakan untuk menyerang Thor.

"Loki, kau salah! Kau bukan alat! Kau adalah saudaraku!"

"Aku bukan saudaramu! Aku bukan Asgardian!"

Thor membelalak. Dalam peperangan, tidak baik melibatkan perasaan. Sayangnya, yang sedang Thor lawan adalah adiknya sendiri. Orang yang paling dekat dengannya bahkan lebih dari kedua orangtuanya.

"Aku tidak peduli kau adik kandungku atau bukan, kau tetap Loki adikku!"

"Aku raksasa! Sosok yang selalu dijadikan kisah menyeramkan bagi anak-anak Asgardian."

Loki menyenangkan kian brutal. Dari sekian banyaknya trik yang Loki pelajari dari Ibunya, ia hanya memilih menyerang Thor menggunakan belati kecil pemberiannya. Gerakan Loki sangat berantakan, daripada pertarungan, Loki lebih kepada meluapkan emosinya yang terpendam.

"Kau adikku! Kau adikku! Loki!"

"Aku tak peduli! Kau bukan saudaraku, kau selalu meninggalkanku bersama ibu! Kau tak pernah menganggapku saudaramu! Bodoh sekali aku selalu berharap untuk ikut bermain bersamamu dulu."

Thor mendorong Loki. Jalan menuju bumi tempat Thor mengenal si gadis mortal itu telah terputus, yang itu artinya ia tak akan pernah bisa menemui gadis itu lagi.

Wajah Thor babak belur, ia tak berniat menyerang Loki, yang ia lakukan hanya menahan semua serangan Loki. Seandainya ia mau, ia bisa langsung saja menghantamkan _mjolnir_ _hammer_-nya kepada Loki.

"Aku menyayangimu Loki, bahkan jika kau tidak merasakan hal yang sama." Thor menahan Loki yang nyaris terjatuh.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak."

Loki menarik-narik lengannya, berharap pegangan tangan Thor pada pergelangan tangannya terlepas.

"Lepaskan aku Thor!"

Thor menggeleng. "Kau harus pulang bersamaku."

"Asgard bukan rumahku."

"Lalu? Dimana rumahmu hm?"

Loki membisu, tapi pergerakannya semakin liar. Ia tak peduli jika ia mati, asalkan ia tidak bertemu lagi dengan kakak angkatnya.

"Ayo pulang Loki." Thor meneteskan air matanya.

Loki membelalak. Bertahun-tahun Loki bersama Thor, tak pernah sekalipun ia melihat kakaknya menangis.

Thor tertawa miris. "Kau sedang membujukku dengan air mata palsumu itu?"

Thor tak membantah, tapi juga tidak menerima perkataan Loki. Ia hanya diam berusaha berpikir agar Loki sadar bahwa apa yang dikatakannya adalah kebenaran.

Thor menggigit bibirnya, ia sekuat tenaga menarik Loki meski adiknya itu tak henti-hentinya berusaha melepaskan diri.

Dengan sisa kekuatan dan kemauan agar adiknya itu selamat, Thor menarik Loki ke atas, yang dengan sial membuatnya terpeleset hingga jatuh.

Loki menatap horor. Ia memegangi tangan kakaknya.

Thor tersenyum. "Hei, sudah lepaskan saja. Yang penting kau selamat, _brother_."

Loki menggigit bibirnya. Ini bukan keinginannya. Kalaupun diantara mereka harus mati, Loki diam-diam memilih sebagai pihak itu. Asgard akan dalam bahaya jika kehilangan pewarisnya.

Loki tak menjawab apapun. Ia menggertakkan giginya berusaha menarik tubuh kakaknya yang jauh lebih besar. Butuh perjuangan keras untuk Loki menarik Thor. Sejak tadi ia sama sekali tak menggunakan kekuatan sihirnya saat bertarung melawan Thor dan hanya menggunakan belati hadiah ulang tahun dari Thor ketika mereka masih kecil bertahun-tahun silam.

"Oi, lepaskan!" seru Thor.

Loki bergeming, ia menggertakkan gigi. Berusaha keras menarik kakaknya. Bahkan ketika Thor melakukan apa yang dilakukan oleh Loki sebelumnya, Loki sama sekali tak menyerah. Jembatan sewarna pelangi itu semakin transparan.

_Sedikit_ _lagi_. Batin Loki tak menyerah.

Loki memejamkan matanya, memusatkan kekuatan yang ia pelajari dari sang Ibu untuk menolong kakak angkatnya. Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ada, Loki berteriak, menarik kakaknya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Thor jatuh menimpa Loki, napas keduanya tersengal-sengal. Kulit luka-luka akibat pertarungan sebelumnya. Rambut pirang Thor mencuat kemana-mana, rambut hitam Loki sangat kusut. Keduanya benar-benar tak menggambarkan dua orang pangeran yang elegan. Mereka lebih seperti dua orang anak yang baru saja selesai bermain.

Mereka bertahan pada posisi itu cukup lama. Tak ada yang bergerak. Masing-masing saling merasakan detak jantung.

Thor kemudian bangun, menarik adiknya untuk ikut duduk. Ia kemudian meletakkan kepala pada paha adiknya, sambil menetralkan napas.

Thor tersenyum kecil. Luka di dahinya terasa perih namun ia abaikan.

"Ku pikir, aku akan melawanmu lagi lain kali." katanya tenang.

Loki melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher kakaknya. "Ya, tapi belum sekarang."

Thor tertawa, ia mendongak memandang wajah Loki yang sama berantakannya. Loki tak mampu menahan diri, ia ikut tertawa. Keduanya lebih kepada menertawai kebodohan mereka sendiri.

"Lain kali, aku tak akan menahan diri." Thor menyeka air mata di sudut matanya.

Loki menarik seringai tipis. "Ku harap lain kali itu segera datang."

**END**

* * *

A/N: Astaga... Eike nulis apaan sih ini? :v  
Drama banget anjer, alay pula. Sudah lama nggak nulis ThorKi, terakhir enam bulan lalu dan saya pindah haluan lagi demen sama KakaIru (Kapal lama saya) kangen banget sama ThorKi uuuh. Semoga ide-ide segera muncul.

Btw, _see you in the next fanfiction guys, bye~ :*_


End file.
